Gracias
by Sasha545
Summary: En un mundo donde todo parecía perdido, Mai encontró su motivo para sobrevivir. TRUMAI. TrunksxMai.


**Género** : Romance / Angustia  
 **Personajes Principales** : Mai, Trunks  
 **Autor** : Sasha545  
 **Rank** : T  
 **Cantidad de Capítulos** : Oneshot ( _Quizás lo continúe si me inspiro_ )  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes de Dragon Ball y el mundo creado en él pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial.

* * *

๑

๑

๑

 _You are what they call the human season  
_ _You are all the alphabet in one  
_ _You are every colour of confusion  
_ _You are all the silence I've become_

๑

๑

๑

 **Gracias**

๑ **  
**

๑

๑

* * *

A pesar de su extraordinaria fuerza, Trunks seguía siendo un humano.

Su cuerpo era tan frágil como el de cualquiera y era lógico que después de una batalla resultara herido. Sentada junto a él, lo observó mientras parecía dormir, quejándose en sus sueños. Ya había tratado la mayoría de sus heridas, y aunque estaba segura de que tenía un par de costillas rotas, por lo menos no moriría.

―Trunks ―susurró en la oscuridad, limpiando la sangre seca en la frente del joven.

Lo había observado combatir por su vida con fiereza contra Black, ayudando a que la mayoría de la resistencia pudiese encontrar refugio mientras luchaban. Aún cuando Trunks le gritó que huyera de ahí con el resto, ella permaneció firme en el lugar donde estaba. No abandonaría a Trunks. No dejaría que se sacrificara. Después de todo, era la única esperanza que tenían de sobrevivir a ese exterminio.

Sus manos se movieron casi de forma instintiva, dirigiéndose con rapidez a una bomba de humo que llevaba consigo, lanzándola lo más lejos que pudo hasta que aterrizó a los pies de Black. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, Mai había sacado al joven peliazul de entre los escombros, cargándolo lo mejor que pudo para luego caer por una de las cañerías de la destruida ciudad.

Permaneció escondida con el inconsciente Trunks hasta que cayó la noche. Lo cargó sobre su espalda por entre los edificios caídos, los bloques de cemento y el olor a muerte. Sentía que sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo -después de todo llevaba tres días sin comer- pero aún así no desistió.

―Resiste, Trunks…

Era una mujer hecha para un ambiente hostil, había sido moldeada en el desempeño militar por más de 25 años y algo como eso no la detendría. No estaba luchando para dominar el mundo, ni por su lealtad al emperador Pilaff, esta vez sus motivaciones eran distintos, quizás más egoístas. Quizás sólo suyas.

Y ahí en medio de la noche sin estrellas, había dado con el pequeño departamento en que vivían, en un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad. Depositó a Trunks sobre el sillón desgastado en donde ella dormía y comenzó a rasgar la tela en las zonas por las cuales aún fluía sangre.

Mai no tenía un conocimiento médico avanzado, sólo las nociones fundamentales que les enseñaban dentro del ejército. Su punto fuerte eran las armas, la tecnología y también la organización dentro de un ambiente militar. No obstante, con su corazón latiendo fuera de control ante el miedo de perderlo, comenzó a limpiar las heridas, a coser laceraciones y le encajó un hombro dislocado. Sus manos temblaban y su vista se volvía borrosa ante la desesperación que sentía, ante la noción de estar sola en ese mundo sin él. Sólo imaginar luchar sin Trunks a su lado le provocaba una sensación parecida a estar cayendo por un abismo (Y Mai había caído en varias oportunidades durante su vida desde las alturas).

Cuando todas las heridas fueron tratadas, y supo que no había más que hacer excepto esperar, se sentó a su lado sosteniendo la fría mano de Trunks, rezando en silencio para que despertara.

Sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos un momento y se quedó dormida junto a él.

Cuando volvió a abrir los párpados se encontró con un Trunks sentado al borde del sillón, intentando colocarse nuevamente las botas.

―¿Qué haces? No debes moverte. Debes recuperar tus fuerzas para…

―No puedo estar descansando mientras ese bastardo destruye el planeta.

―Pero… ―intentó tomar su mano para que no se pusiera de pie, pero Trunks la rechazó, abofeteando su palma.

Lucía enfadado y Mai no podía culparlo. Era el joven más fuerte que la tierra tenía que ofrecer para resistir a esa masacre y aún así se veía sobrepasado por Black. Sin importar cuanto entrenara ni cual fuese la estrategia, parecía que el enemigo se volvía cada vez más poderoso con cada enfrentamiento. Trunks estaba frustrado, cansado y desesperanzado. Cada día que pasaban sin comer, escondidos a la espera de que él los encontrara, era un día en que el joven se volvía un poco más distante, frío e indiferente.

Aquello le rompía el corazón de a poco. Veía como Trunks se volvía cada vez más lejano sin que ella pudiese hacer nada al respecto, excepto ser fuerte por los dos, esperando aferrada al recuerdo de días más felices. No podía dejar que su espíritu se quebrara, pues si Trunks cargaba sobre sí el futuro de la humanidad, ella debía hacerlo con él. Para ello necesitaba ser fuerte, más que nunca, más que cualquiera, pues no contaba con una fuerza sobre humana; su única arma en ese momento era la perseverancia, la paciencia y su fe.

―¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? ―preguntó entonces mirando por la ventana.

―Una noche ―respondió Mai, sabiendo que no conseguiría nada discutiendo con él.

―¿Qué sucedió?

Bajó el rostro sin responderle. No quería decirle que una vez más la táctica para derrotar a Black había fracasado. No podía mirarlo al rostro en ese momento para ver como su esperanza y determinación se quebraba. Trunks era un hombre orgulloso, y saber que no podía hacer nada para derrotar a Black excepto huir le pesaba sobre los hombros.

―¿Me salvaste una vez más, no es así? ―le preguntó con un tono más suave.

A veces Trunks era severo y duro, pero en otras ocasiones, cuando estaban a solas en la seguridad que les proporcionaba ese escondite, le permitía ver a ese lado sonriente y alegre que había conocido hacía tanto tiempo ya. Sentía que su corazón reía cuando él le hablaba en ese tono tan gentil. Le daba esperanza de que la volvería a mirar con añoranza.

Entonces volvió en sí. Trunks estaba herido, seguramente hambriento. Debía ir hacia la ciudad mientras aún estaba oscuro para así buscar entre los escombros alguna cosa que pudieran comer. De día la tarea se dificultaba un poco más por el riesgo que tenía de ser encontrada por Black.

-Debemos ayudarnos si queremos sobrevivir –le respondió con determinación poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Trunks-. No hemos comido en tres días, debo ir a buscar alguna cosa para que recuperes tus fuerzas. No podrás pelear contra Black si apenas consigues ponerte de pie –le sonrió con ánimo, mostrándole que quizás ella no era una guerrera legendaria, pero sí una mujer terrícola fuerte y decidida-. Descansa un poco hasta que amanezca.

―Tienes razón ―dijo suspirando, como si abnegadamente supiese que en la condición que se encontraba no iría a ninguna parte―. ¿Soy patético, verdad? Mi padre se avergonzaría de mí.

Trunks no hablaba mucho de su padre. Mai sabía que Vegeta había sido un hombre ausente en su vida, una figura que solía admirar, idealizando la idea de un padre modelo que sólo había encontrado en su maestro Gohan. No obstante, cuando su fuerza parecía agotada, solía hablar de él y como lo recordaba del pasado.

―¡Claro que no! ―intentó animarlo― Diría que debes derrotarlo sin importar qué suceda.

Trunks levantó la mirada observándola con un tanto de asombro, como si no se hubiese esperado esa respuesta de ella. Cuando la contemplaba de esa manera, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Su sonrisa se suavizó entonces, sintiendo como su pecho hormigueaba, permitiéndose a sí misma un momento de debilidad. Había pasado tanto tiempo con Trunks que se había llegado a convertir en su familia más cercana. Habían colaborado uno con el otro intentando sobrellevar el horror que estaban viviendo, y había hecho lo mejor posible para enseñarle al joven peliazul cómo sobrevivir a una guerra sin perderse a sí mismo en el proceso.

A cambio, él le había enseñado lo que era amar a un hombre.

No estaba peleando por el futuro de la humanidad. Estaba peleando por el futuro que deseaba tener junto a Trunks.

Antes de terminar de sonrojarse, se puso de pie con rapidez caminando hacia la puerta. Debía alejarse antes de cometer una locura. No era el momento para vivir un romance. Por mucho que deseara decirle cuanto lo amaba y cuanto deseaba sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, debía guardarlo en su pecho junto con el resto de sus deseos más profundos, esperando el momento adecuado para ello.

―Mai ―la llamó entonces Trunks mientras ella tomaba su rifle corto que estaba colgado cerca de la puerta. Lo miró sobre el hombro, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y un nudo en la garganta―. Gracias.

๑

๑

๑


End file.
